2007-10-26
This is what happened on }} in stories (or scenes) that can be dated. Events At Whateley Academy Gwen has a dream about the Artificer in the Court of the West. She does some experimentation with storing spells in her fairies, and then has to repulse an advance from Lina. This causes a lot of drama and angst.Absinthe 2: The Absinthe of Malice: Part 2 Natalie Nichole Mahren arrives at Whateley with blood in her eye and an intent to retrieve her daughter, who was taken from her by her husband dropping her off at Child Protective Services in Alaska. She dricks out and tries to fight Jerry Mendez. Security gets her under control and puts her in a holding cell.The Gates of the Garden Imp is back in form, and has her classes arrange demonstration projects for their parents the next day.Imp 6: A Very Imp-ortant Date: Part 2 Gwen meets Fey, and they discuss Aunghadhail and their relationships to her. Alyss is musing on her life's changes after the Algebra test. She talks briefly to Erin before heading to Powers Theory. In powers theory, she meets Amy, Sapphire and Melissa.A Little R&R 3: Part 1 Security Chief Delarose appraises the headmistress of their latest problem. They pull Miranda Nichole Mahren out of class so she can see her mother. Then Elizabeth Carson explains what the school is about and shows Natalie Range 4, which was her son’s responsibility. At lunch, Amy is discussing her latest devise with Sapphire and Alyss, a golden disk that is a battery for the energizer power she uses to charge her devises. As they leave the table, Sapphire runs into Exquisite, who behaves contemptuously toward them. Alyss mentions that she's seen her hanging around with Starbright, who has been hassling her, but has eased off lately because of the retaliation. In Basic Martial Arts, Sensi Tolman matches Amy with Aegis, but forbids her to use her powers. Debra Carlyle and Edith Turner meet when they arrive at the Boston airport. Outcast Corner is bitching about being able to take Team Kimba too easily. Razorback thinks they’re sandbagging. After classes, Alyss is going through a stack of books at Exemplar speed. She talks a bit with Dana and Jinx about Parents Day, which is tomorrow. Then she heads to Hawthorn cottage to be with Amy. On the way, Exquisite jolts her with a disabling pain effect, and says that "Starbright says hi" before walking away. Meanwhile, Exquisite talks to Starbright and brings her further into her gang of "friends." Outcast Corner is having dinner together when Elyzia Grimes appears, lightly singed, and proceeds to beat Caitlin over the head with her umbrella for giving the three little pests adamant essence tools. Then Caitlin sees the woman with Team Awesome!, and leaves with a mental despairing wail of pain. Kennesaw, Georgia While Gene Nalley is preparing for the trip up to Whateley for Parents’ Day, he finds a pair of work boots in the back of the closet where his wife had relocated them. He finds a letter from his daughter, Lanie, that she’d put in there so he’d discover it just after she left for school.To Seal Our Happiness: Part 1 See Also * }} * - 1 day}}|Previous Day * + 1 day}}|Following Day References Category:Timeline